A very different Weasley christmas
by Sannis
Summary: The preparations for Christams becomes too much for Molly weasley and she collaps.How will it go for the family? Bill and Charlie are at Hogwarts, Percy is 8 years old Fred and George 5 years, Ron 3 and Ginny 2 years old
1. Chapter 1 Too much to handle

**Chapter 1. Too much to handle **

"I´m starving to death !!!!!!"

Ron is sitting on his chair by the breakfast table and scream as annoying as he can. But no one seems to care so his take a breath and start again.

"I´m dying!!!!!! " Well do that then and stop screaming" George groaned at his little brother.

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny are sitting in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. Percy was in the shower and Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts.

" Mum I´m hungry!!!!" Ron whines.

"Me Too!!!!!!!" Fred and George say at the same time

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ginny screams like she always do when she wants attention.

Mrs. Weasley is doing a thousand things at the same time. Making breakfast to everyone, writing a letter to her sister, trying to help all the children with what they need, cleaning the kitchen and as if that wasn´t enough Arthur has much to do at work and works all day. Percy comes in and starts to fuss with Fred and George.

" Be quiet all of you or I´m going to spray all your cloths with girl perfume!" Molly screams.

"Ew! Then I would smell like a girl!" George says and he gets so horrified that he just has to spit on the floor. Mrs. Weasley almost gets a heart attack of anger.

" Fred and Percy stop arguing and George if you don´t dry that spit off the floor I´m going to put Ginny´s diaper under your pillow tonight."

George immediately does as he is told and Molly takes a deep breath. It is December and she has so much to take care of that her head is spinning. – "Were is Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley don´t see her little girl anywhere.

- I know Ron, says and take a bit of his sandwich, she is under the table.

" oh, ok"

" Yeah, she is sitting there and throwing cereals on the floor.

" ok… SHE IS DOING WHAT!!!???" Molly bends down and look under the table and there is her little girl sitting with mountains of cereals around her.

" Good" She says with a big smile on her face.

"Mum can we eat under the table too?" Fred and George wonders. Everything is spinning around in Molly´s head; she can't say or do anything. Percy feels he has to do something so he do like he saw a guy do on TV. He takes a glass of water and pours it over her. It is working, she gets normal, after chasing Percy ten laps around the house and saying all the worst words the kids ever had heard her say.

*

At dinner time it is even more chaos in the Burrow. Percy wants mum to help him understand something he has read in one on Bills old school books, Mrs. Weasley has to explain it to Percy at the same time as Ginny pulls out all news papers Molly just had organized. Fred and George are fighting over which radio channel they will listen to. They run to their mother all the time and want her to be the judge. At the same time she is making dinner to everyone and helping Ron to be free from 100 meter of yarn the twins tied him with. Everybody is screaming and suddenly Mrs. Weasley just collapse on the floor. -

"SHE IS DEAD!!" Ron screams.- No she just fainted. Fred assures him.


	2. Chapter 2 Sant Mungos and Fred the Mayor

Chapter 2 Sant Mungos and Fred the Mayor

"Can't you just give her a potion or something so we can go home

soon?" Arthur asked the healer named Lin. He had never liked being

at Sant Mungos and now he was both nerves and stressed and

worried.

"No she said we have to know why your wife collapsed so we can make sure it won´t happened again.

"Yes of course I am so sorry"

" Sir why don´t you go and get a coffee or something the healer asked

Arthur is going backwards out the door constantly apologizing. Unfortunately he doesn't see the healer behind him and he backs right on her and nock her to the ground.

"Aaaaaaa" she is screaming

" I'm so sorry, why are you on the floor? Oh I'm so sorry pleas I will help you"

Arthur is pulling her up from the floor with such a strength the she falling forward like a living cannonball and almost knock down healer Lin.

ARTHUR WEASELY GO AND BYE COFEE!!!! Molly, Lin and the other healer screams.

*

Pretty close to the Burrow there is a muggleschool and the kids go there to play there sometimes when no muggles are there. When they are swinging Fred likes to pretend that he is a mayor, he thinks that it is they mayor that is the boss on muggleschools.

"Sit down on the swing!" the mayor screams at the student George. Percy how is climbing the ropes say that the school boss don't give that kind of order.

"Find! Fred the Mayor screams. "Then stand up on your swing"

"George smiles "ok captain"!

"We should go home and see if mum and dad are back yet Percy said and jumped down.

They go and get Ron and Ginny who is playing in the sand then they all go home.

Someone is home, but it is just dad. He explains that Mum collapsed because of stress from all things she has been doing and that the hospital had send her away for a while to rest. But that they can go and visit her first.

*

There is a long line with the information disk so they have to wait sooooo long. But when they finely are first Arthur doesn't even have time to speak before Ron screams.

"Where have you our mum your bastard!!!

The girl behind the counter looks completely shocked.

"And where is your mother? She asks

"Aren't you suppose to tell me that?" Ron shouts back at her so it is best for yourself to start talking.

"ooh that was no sweet words she said happily.

"I can give you sweet words Ron said and then he remembered something Bill had thought him.

"There once was a girl from Nantucket……

But at that point Arthur enter up him and ask were Molly is. The girl has a little hard to answer because she is practically rolling in laughter.

Mum is in her bed looking very pale and tired.

"But you look normal" Ron said in a surprised tone.

"Shouldn't I? Molly wonders as she gives hugs and kisses to all her children.

"No I thought you had lost your head at the very least Ron said and everyone laugh

I hope you like this story R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

_This story is inspirited by a Swedish book I read when I was a kid written by Sören Olsson and anders Jackobsson_

**Chapter 3 Diagon Alley**

Today is a very good day. It is the Big- Christmas- sale-day in the Diagon Alley. All the kids are so excided that they can't sit still they are all bouncing around in the house wanting to go right now.

Arthur sigh, he really don't feel like going to London today now when Molly is sick and everything. Besides he think Ginny is a little worm and feel ill.

" You feel a little sick don't you Angel? "

"No" Ginny answer where she sit on her dads arm.

" But you are a little tired aren't you?"

"No"

Percy thinks Dad is acting weird, it is acting weird.

" Do you want Ginny to be sick dad?" he asks

" Of course" not Arthur assure. " It is just that it is bad to go out when you feel sick"

" But she doesn't feel sick!" Percy hiss. "Right Gin"

"No"

"But wait…" Arthur put his hand on his daughter's forehead. "Oh no she has got fever, what a shame"

" Oh quit it" Percy feel on his sisters forehead " She is about as worm has always" He takes his little sister in his arms

" Come on sis lest go and get ready for the Diagon Allie" and with that he walks out of the room after giving his father a look that was quite like his mothers angry look.

Fred and George and Ron comes running

"When are we going" Are we going now" "Come on dad lets go" Arthur understand he is defeated 5-1 to the kids.

*

It is a wonderful December day the sow is falling like soft feathers.

Percy as brought a list of what he wants for Christmas to find out were you can buy it and right it down so it will be easier for mum and dad. He is pretty happy with himself for being such a good son.

" Now lets see… where can you bye a gold chain?"

Arthur happens to hear what Percy in mumbling

" Gold chain… What gold chain?

"Oh ye I want a gold chain that cost 300 for Christmas. I am goanna right down were you can buy it so it will be easier for you.

Arthur doesn't have time to answer because now they have arrived. There are so many people here and you can here and you really feel the Christmas spirit in the air.

The kids all want to go a different way. Percy absolutely don't want to go to that stupid quidditch shop and the twins say that they will die if they are forced to go in some boring bookstore. Ron wants to go and buy candy and nothing ells.

Fred and George starts to go to "Quality Quidditch Supplies" But Percy tries to drag them to Flourish & Blotts. They scream as loud as they can trying to get away from their kidnapper and several people turn around to stare.

Ron decides to help his brothers. He doesn't mind going to Flourish & Blotts as long as he get some candy afterword, but he doesn't want to lose his brothers either and he can hear that Fred and George aren't far from death as they scream. So Ron jump on Percy and try to get hi to let his prisoners go.

Ginny wants to join to so she pulls out her most dangerous weapon, her teeth. And she sinks them into her brothers arms and whatever she can reach.

Suddenly, who is standing in front of them if not Lucius Malfoy and his wife and son. They look at the Weasley family and say something that sounded like "behavior of a lower class" and give Mr. Weasley a mocking look.

The kids stop fighting. Not so much for what Malfoy had said but because it isn't funny to fight when they are suppose to have a good time. They have to be more responsible now when mum isn't home. But she will be home before Christmas and everything will be normal again.

They behave so good the hole day that Arthur sais that they get to shoes an early Christmas gift, as long as it is not too expensive. Fred and George want a new bat to have when the

play quidditch and Percy finds a book he wants and he can't wait until they get home so he can start to read it. Ginny is careening her new stuffed bunny and Ron his big bag of candy.

Everyone is just happy and full of Christmas spirit so when Ginny starts to giggle everyone joins and non of them can stop. People who are walking by looks sour at them. They seem

grumpy just because they see that the family enjoy there day and don't stress around like they do. Ron giggle even so more grumpy people will look at them and that is working pretty

good. Ron then get so happy that he take a Bertie Botts bean and stick it up in his nose.


End file.
